witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
There Can Be Only One
Aerondight |Level = 43}}There Can Be Only One is a secondary quest in the . Walkthrough This quest can be started by picking up the notice titled "Test Yourself with the Trials of the Virtues!" from the notice board at the Gran'place, or by listening to a conversation between Bors and Percival at the Tourney Grounds. Head to the small lake called Lac Célavy northwest of Beauclair. On the north side of the island you will find a set of five stones, one each for the five chivalric virtues of Toussaint. At the smaller lake within the first, you will find a bearded Hermit and that Geralt can walk on water. On the side of the lake lie a set of stones that describe five chivalric virtues. If Geralt has demonstrated each of the virtues you will be invited to fight the Hermit for the sword beneath the lake's surface. Upon winning the fight the hermit heads beneath the water and then the Lady of the Lake appears. The sword Geralt receives, called Aerondight, is a Relic silver sword which deals increased damage with each blow it lands in a fight. Proving valor * Quest: The Night of Long Fangs - Defeat the Katakan attacking Delwyn of Creigiau. The Katakan can be found on the stairs leading from Beauclair Palace down to the bridge to Hauteville. Use your witcher senses and look for the Katakan's soundwaves. * Quest: Tesham Mutna - Kill Dettlaff. * Quest: The Warble of a Smitten Knight - After following Vivienne and returning to the camp, decide to finish the tourney and win. * Quest: Feet as Cold as Ice - Help François kill Grottore. It doesn't matter if you give him the head, or keep it for yourself. * Quest: Raging Wolf - Defeat Maestro. * Quest: Contract: Bovine Blues - Slay the slyzards * Quest: Equine Phantoms - Choose not to forgive the spirit. * Quest: Mutual of Beauclair's Wild Kingdom - Choose to kill the basilisk. * Quest: Contract: The Tufo Monster - Kill The Monster of Tufo. * Quest: A Knight's Tales - Make Lynx Crag lift the curse. Proving honor * Quest: The Warble of a Smitten Knight - If you entered the tourney as Geralt of Rivia, accept the mounted duel against Prince Anséis and defeat him. * Quest: The Warble of a Smitten Knight - Keep Vivienne's secret from Guillaume. * Quest: Till Death Do You Part - Tell Charles Lanzano that there were no beasts in the cemetery. * Quest: Goodness, Gracious, Great Balls of Granite! - Return the stones to the art curator. * Quest: Father Knows Worst - Agree to find the condenser for Hugo. (Note: This only works if you talk to Hugo and agree to find the condenser for him. If you already picked up the condenser before talking to him, you will not get this virtue here.) Proving compassion * Quest: The Beast of Toussaint - Spare the Shaelmaar's life. * Quest: La Cage au Fou - If you cure the spotted wight of the illness and it becomes Marlene, take her to your villa, and once she asks what to do, tell her she can stay at the villa for as long as she likes. * Quest: Capture the Castle - Help Roderick. * Quest: Goodness, Gracious, Great Balls of Granite! - Let the old man keep the stones. * Quest: Big Game Hunter - Free the panther, join Beledal at the feast and ask him about the daughter. * Quest: Mutual of Beauclair's Wild Kingdom - Let the basilisk live. * Quest: Equine Phantoms - Have Roach forgive the spirit. * Quest: Contract: The Tufo Monster - Give the pendant to Madame de Bourbeau. Proving generosity * Quest: Blood Run - After completing Blood Run quest, go to the Main Square of Beauclair and receive a letter from Yennefer or Triss depending on your Romance choices. Pay 5 to the delivery boy. * Quest: Where Children Toil, Toys Waste Away - Give shoeshine 500 for information about Dettlaff. Do not negotiate and do not cast Axii Sign on him. * Quest: Beyond Hill and Dale - Buy Syanna's ribbon from the little flint girl for 500 , or win it in a game of gwent. * Quest: Mutual of Beauclair's Wild Kingdom - If you let the basilisk live, refuse additional coin from Count Borhis di Salvaress. * Quest: A Portrait of the Witcher as an Old Man - Buy a painting from painter for 1000 . * Quest: Equine Phantoms - When beginning the quest, choose to barter for your reward, then refuse the potatoes. Proving wisdom * Quest: The Beast of Toussaint - Guess the correct location of Milton's hideout. * Quest: La Cage au Fou - Lift the spotted wight's curse instead of killing it. * Quest: A Knight's Tales - Successfully lift the curse using Gareth's bones. It doesn't matter if you do it by yourself, or if you get the witch's help, but eitherway you'll need Gareth's bones to successfully lift the curse. * Quest: Father Knows Worst - Encourage Hugo to speak with his brothers instead of attacking them. * Quest: Gwent: To Everything - Turn, Turn, Tournament! - Win the tournament. * Quest: But Other Than That, How Did You Enjoy the Play? - Light the candles in the correct order on your first try. Stone Inscriptions * No man can be called good who does not share his prosperity with others. Generosity is required for dignity in life and peace in death. * Valor does not make one good, yet how many good men have you met in your life's journey who were cowards? Those who posses valor do not hesitate to stand against the majority, no matter what the consequences. * There are many traits that bear witness to a man's true nature.Compassion is what separates men from beasts. Whoever feels sympathy for his fellow man will never turn a blind eye to misfortune. He will always stand in defense of the wronged. * Honor cannot be purchased. Honor also cannot be sold, for it's value is greater than all the treasure in the world. Yet one can lose it, and whoever does so shall have sullied his name for all eternity. A truly honorable man always stands behind his actions, faces every challenge and refuses to lie. * Wisdom is a virtue which one should strive to cultivate throughout one's life, for it is impossible to be so wise one cannot become even wiser. The wise know this... As we journey through life, we should seek to make wise choices. Remember, wise choices are not those which make our lives easier or simpler. Often, they make them more complicated. But always, they make us better. Aerondight Express Delivery A fast way to prove all 5 virtues is by completing The Beast of Toussaint, Blood Run (which takes place right after and cannot be postponed) and The Warble of a Smitten Knight (which is given automatically during The Beast of Toussaint) *During The Beast of Toussaint spare the Shaelmaar to prove compassion *At the very end of The Beast of Toussaint guess the correct answer, which is "Greenhouse" to prove wisdom *Right after Blood Run go to the town square where a boy will give Geralt a letter that starts the quest Turn and Face the Strange, tip the boy with 5 to prove generosity *During The Warble of a Smitten Knight enter the tournament as "Geralt of Rivia" then accept the challenge from Prince Anséis and defeat him and/or choose to keep Vivienne de Tabris' secret, both can prove honor *Also during The Warble of a Smitten Knight choose to finish the tournament and win to prove valor After that you are free to go challenge the Hermit to earn Aerondight Journal entry :If Geralt overhears two knights: ::Geralt overheard a conversation between two knights. One of them had recently undergone a mysterious trial. This had played out on the shores of Lac Célavy. :If Geralt finds a notice on a notice board: ::Upon a notice board in Toussaint, Geralt found a call to all who wished to submit to a Test of Virtue. The notice's mysterious author summoned any who dared to an isle upon Lac Célavy, where they would have a chance to prove their worthiness of character. He who successfully completed the test would receive a reward. Though Geralt had never thought of himself as particularly virtuous, he found the summons intriguing and decided to go to the appointed spot to learn what the trials entailed. :If Geralt fails to achieve any of 5 virtues after finishing all virtue-related quests and comes to Lac Célavy: ::Though Geralt reached the isle upon Lac Célavy, he found no one there. Most likely he had waited too long to investigate the matter, and after all, we well know Destiny does not like to wait... :On the lakeshore Geralt encountered a hermit who promised the witcher a wondrous blade. To receive it, Geralt had to prove he lived by the five chivalric virtues. :Many consider themselves courageous, yet when confronting true danger prove consummate cowards. Naturally, this applies in no way to Geralt, who faced mortal danger and vanquished it post haste, thus successfully passing the Trial of Valor. :''Mercy is not something folk expect of witchers. As it is, they were created to hunt and kill monsters, and the mutations they undergo as children customarily strip them of all emotions. Yet Geralt had always been somewhat different, so when push came to shove he passed the Trial of Compassion, for he had always striven simply to be a decent man in spite of all.'' :Paradoxically, it is sometimes easier to demonstrate valor or honor than it is to show generosity. For the fact is many are courageous and honorable simply to advance their own cause. Geralt, like all witchers, worked for coin, but always knew well when a situation required him to show generosity. No surprise, then, that he successfully passed the trial meant to test this virtue. :The trial of valor hardly proved easy, but Geralt emerged from it victorious, defeating quite an extraordinary foe. He thus proved he was no stranger to the chivalric virtues. :The witchers' codex does not require its adherents to demonstrate honor, but Geralt was an honorable man in and of himself. As a result, he completed the trial for this virtue with flying colors. :Not a soul expects witchers to show '''compassion' for the simple reason that their profession offers few opportunities where they even might demonstrate mercy, let alone should. Geralt nonetheless managed to demonstrate that he could show compassion when warranted, and thus also was in possession of this virtue.'' :Generosity is a hard virtue to demonstrate for the simple reason that it generally requires to demonstrator to bear a cost. Many show themselves capable of being valiant or honorable when it benefits them, yet when circumstances call on them to dig deep into their coin pouches, the purse strings turn out to be knotted tight. Luckily, Geralt was not of this ilk and proved himself a generous man, thanks to which he also successfully completed the trial for this virtue. :Among the virtues, '''wisdom' is arguably hardest to prove, for many consider themselves wise, yet the world is full of fools. Geralt never thought of himself as excessively wise, and perhaps this is why he managed to prove this virtue was no stranger to him.'' :Geralt proved that he live by the Five Chivalric Virtues. :In a duel that played out upon the lake's surface, Geralt defeated the mysterious hermit. To his great surprise, the hermit then proved to be no man, revealing himself to have been the Lady of the Lake in disguise. Geralt had met the Lady some time past along his Path. The Lady of the Lake bestowed upon him the legendary blade called Aerondight. Objectives * Investigate the isle on Lac Célavy. * Talk to the hermit. * Optional Read the inscriptions on the stones. (50 ) * Wait for a chance to prove your valor. * Wait for a chance to prove you are a man of honor. * Wait for a chance to prove you are capable of compassion. * Wait for a chance to prove your generosity. * Wait for a chance to prove your wisdom. * Return to the hermit and have him judge your deeds. * Tell the hermit you're ready to fight him. * Fight the hermit. Notes * Not affected by 5+ level in terms of gaining . * If you completed the 5 virtues the way they are supposed to be obtained and have finished the main quest line, you can still start this side quest. Once you meet the hermit for the first time, he will talk about how successful you were at completing the five virtues, then you will go straight to fighting him for the sword. Trivia * The name of the quest is likely a reference to the line from the movie Highlander. * In the Polish (Original) version this quest is titled ''"Ścieżki Przeznaczenia" ''which means "The Paths of Destiny." Which is the title of the quest from the first game where Geralt was rewarded with Aerondight the first time, also by the Lady of the Lake. Gallery Tw3 Aerodinght first time seen.jpg|Sword worthy of knight: Aerondight Tw3 Hermit of Lake.jpg|Hermit starting Trail of Combat Tw3 Aerodinght in air.png|Waiting for witcher to take it Category:Blood and Wine quests